Pick Me Up
by Likhoradka
Summary: Short college AU. Sam and Gabriel share a class, Gabriel curses his luck, and Sam looks up pick up lines.


.-.-.-.-.  
Pick Me Up  
.-.-.-.-.

When Gabriel finally made it to class, he realized why he had set his alarm an hour earlier than normal. He had intended to make it early to his first class of the term and claim a decent seat, but his sleep-deprived mind had seen the time and figured he had an extra hour of sleep. And then some.

He sighed to himself as he scanned the classroom, looking for an empty seat. It looked like it was going to be another term of getting leftover spots. He found one almost smack dab in the middle of the last row. He ducked his head as he shuffled to the open chair.

'Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Mr. Novak,' the teacher said in a tired tone.

'You're wel—' Gabriel's reply fell short as he sat in the chair. Now that he was seated, all he could see was the back of some tall kid with really nice hair. And with that height, the kid was probably gangly and had bad acne to make up for the great hair. He sighed and lowered his head onto the table in misery. 'Figures I'd get stuck behind a moose,' he griped. He blinked in surprise as the kid turned around and offered him an apologetic grin. Mr. Shampoo-Commercial had a clean complexion and a great smile. And judging by the way his t-shirt stretched over his chest, his coat was hiding a nice build.

'Well?'

Gabriel's eyes snapped up to the expectant stare being directed at him. 'Uh… Yes?' he tried. He didn't know what he was agreeing to, but it probably wasn't too bad if the soft smile was a clue. Maybe he had agreed to meet up for lunch. He frowned as the kid stood, picked up his backpack, and made his way to the end of the row. Gabriel sighed as he kicked his own bag under the table before sliding down to the floor and crawling under the table to the next row. 'Seat trade. Of course,' he grumbled under his breath.

Once settled in his new seat, Gabriel turned around and forced a grateful smile. 'Thanks. You really didn't have to,' he said. Now that he thought about it, he could have had his own human privacy screen. And he could have made up plenty excuses to get the cute kid to turn around. Too late, now.

After roll call, Gabriel spent the rest of the class resisting every urge to turn back around and stare at the kid. At least he had learned a name.

Samuel Winchester. Prefers to be called Sam. He wondered if Sam was related to his old roommate, Dean. If so, then the Winchester family had some really good genes going. And jeans Gabriel wouldn't mind getting into.

The class ended early, and Gabriel had just figured out a good excuse to speak to Sam. He turned around—only to find Sam's seat vacant. It was just as well. Asking if Sam wanted to be study buddies this early in the term was flimsy at best.

.-.-.-.-.

Sam entered the apartment he was sharing with his brother and dumped his bag and keys on the couch as he headed toward his brother's room. 'Hey, Dean!' he shouted as he banged on the door.

The door opened and Dean leaned on the door frame without looking up from his phone. 'What's up?'

'Out of curiosity, is Cas related to Gabriel Novak?' Sam asked, hoping he wouldn't upset Dean. Dean took his break-ups hard and would sometimes mope at any little reminder.

'Yeah. They're cousins. Why?' he suspiciously replied.

'Is he into guys?' Sam asked bluntly.

'Don't.'

'What?'

'Don't bother. That entire family is insane,' Dean said, still not looking up.

'Is that why it didn't work out?' Sam asked quietly.

'Huh?'

'Well, you're dating Benny now.'

Dean finally looked up, brows knitted in confusion. 'I'm dating both of them,' he said slowly.

Sam knew his brother got around, but he never thought Dean would be the type to date multiple people at once. 'Do _they_ know that?' he asked disapprovingly.

'Yeah. Cas likes to watch, I like to get off, and Benny has an exhibitionist streak a mile long. Works out great,' Dean replied. He smiled to himself as he went back to texting. 'Except when Cas feels the need to applaud. _That's_ just weird. I had to confiscate one of those foam number one hands from him, but I _think_ he was joking. Never can tell with him, though.'

'Uh…'

'Cas is asexual,' he continued, his smile turning into a smirk. 'Me 'n' Benny are _very_ sexual.'

'I still don't…'

'It's a poly…malignant thing. Or something. A threesome without the threesome.'

'Polyamorous?' But polymalignant probably described the trio better, Sam thought to himself.

'Sure. That. Look, I love Cas, and I'm pretty into Benny, too. _Whatever_ we've got goin' is fuckin' awesome.'

'Okay. Right. So…that was way off track and more than I wanted to know,' Sam said.

'Yeah. What _were_ we talking about?'

'Gabriel. Is he into guys?'

Dean sighed and shook his head. 'Lemme ask,' he muttered as he typed away on his phone. He glanced up as he received a reply. 'Cas gave me a checklist, and…you're in luck.'

'Yeah?'

'Wipe that goofy look off your face,' Dean said as he rolled his eyes. 'There's just two things here. One: human. Two: has a pulse.'

'Oh. Anything more specific?' Sam asked as his smile slipped. He briefly wondered if he was too tall. He knew his height could be intimidating to other other men.

'I don't know. I just roomed with the guy for my first year here. He watches Casa Erotica and X-Files. He's a drama geek and a film major. He gets drunk and tries to kiss me,' Dean listed off. He cast his eyes to the side and thinned his lips as he thought. 'Wait. Yeah, he does have a type. And you're in luck, you fit it.'

'And? What's his type?'

'People that can kick his ass,' Dean replied with a grin. 'His ex-girlfriend is scary. Hot as all fuck, but scary. So, uh… Good luck, I guess.'

.-.-.-.-.

Gabriel made it to class early the next day in hopes of being able to watch Sam walk into the room. Unfortunately, Sam was already there, nose buried in a book. He sighed to himself and slunk to his seat.

'Morning!' Sam said brightly. He frowned as Gabriel grunted in reply. 'Um… So, apparently, my brother is dating your cousin.'

Gabriel dropped his head onto the table with a dull thunk. That was all he needed. Sam was going to judge him based on his clueless freak of a cousin. 'I'm nothing like him,' he groaned miserably. He turned in his chair to look at Sam. 'Really. Nothing like him. He's… Wait. You're _Dean's_ little brother? That scrawny little ner—uh…kid?'

'Scrawny?' Sam repeated with a brow raised in amusement.

Gabriel's eyes ran over Sam's broad shoulders and chest. He was anything _but_ scrawny. 'Well… You _were_ in the photo I saw. Dean's high school graduation, I think?'

Sam laughed as he nodded in agreement. 'I had a growth spurt.'

'More than a spurt. You're a weed juiced up on Miracle Gro,' Gabriel said. His eyes lingered on Sam's arms, no longer covered up by the coat from yesterday. He couldn't help imagining what it would feel like to have those arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him close. Or down. Pinning him to a bed would definitely be nice. Or the wall. 'Lots of Miracle Gro…'

'I'm gonna take that as a compliment,' Sam said. He licked his lips as he gathered his courage. 'Hey, I was wond—'

'Enough chit chat,' the teacher called out. 'Class is starting.'

Sam sighed and shook his head. 'Later…'

Unfortunately, later never came. Halfway through class, Gabriel had been called to the front office and never returned.

When Sam arrived home for the evening, he was greeted by Castiel—sprawled out across the couch with his leg in a cast and reading a book. 'Cas! What happened?!'

Castiel didn't look up from his book as he shrugged. 'I fell.'

'You _fell_?'

'It wasn't pleasant.'

'I bet,' Sam said dryly. He looked over as Dean entered the living room with a large bowl of popcorn.

'Hey, Sammy. Good day? Did you seduce Gabe yet?' Dean asked as he manouvered himself beneath Castiel's legs.

Sam felt his face heat up as Castiel looked at him curiously. 'I haven't even had a chance to _talk_ to him yet!'

'That would be my fault,' Castiel replied, gesturing to his leg. 'E-L' had been drawn onto the cast in large, black letters. 'Gabriel is my emergency contact.'

'Right…' Sam sighed as he dropped into the chair next to the couch. 'So, Cas… About your cousin…'

'He is a sadistic, egotistical, immature bastard,' Castiel replied. 'My suggestion would be to run in the other direction.' He glanced at Sam, keeping his face completely neutral. Sam didn't need to know that Gabriel had been quizzing him the entire time they had been in the hospital.

'Sound advice,' Dean said around a full mouth of popcorn. 'Take it from me, Sammy, keep away from the crazies.'

'It does run in the family. Michael and Lucifer have been committed. Again,' Castiel said. 'I believe I'm the only sane one.'

'Trust me, babe. You're not,' Dean said as he tugged on Castiel's collar, pulling him close enough for a light kiss. 'Still love you, though.'

Castiel pursed his lips as he leaned back. 'So you say.'

'Benny's free tonight if you want a little show?' Dean said, his grin widening.

Castiel thumbed the corner of his book, looking away from Dean. 'I have a few more chapters to read and would not be opposed to the background noise,' he admitted.

'Please don't talk about your sex life in front of me,' Sam said, pulling a frown. 'Not judging you, but I seriously don't wanna know the mechanics of what you guys do or don't get up to.'

Castiel shut his book and leveled his gaze on Sam. 'Gabriel collects pick up lines.'

'Huh?'

'You wanted to know what he likes,' Castiel replied. 'He also likes cult classics and B-movies. And C-movies.'

Armed with new information, Sam spent the rest of the night sequestered in his room, putting his research skills into finding the perfect line to use on Gabriel. He had little knowledge of B-movies, and even less about pick up lines. He had always relied on offering to go for drinks, which usually worked. Now, however, he was headed into unfamiliar territory.

.-.-.-.-.

Gabriel arrived to class late, cursing himself for sleeping through his alarm. He trudged to his seat, nodding and grumbling as the teacher chastised him. He had missed his chance to chat with Sam the day before and before class. He hoped he'd get his chance during the break or after class. But, knowing his current luck, the universe probably had other plans.

He had completely zoned out by the time the five minute break came up. There was a light pressure against the back of his neck, and he jumped in surprise, slapping the back of his neck. He spun in his seat to face Sam, who was sniggering at his reaction.

'S-sorry,' Sam said after he calmed. 'I, uh… I wanted to talk to you. After class.'

Gabriel stared at Sam for a moment before nodding. 'Yeah. Sure,' he replied. Maybe Sam was going to ask him out. Or ask to be study buddies. And actually mean it. A flash of disappointment ran through him as he recalled his conversation with Castiel in the hospital. His cousin had told him that the only thing he knew about Sam was that he had dated a girl or two and was a straight-A student. That was it.

At the end of class, Gabriel followed Sam into a side hall. His stomach flipped at the prospect of Sam purposefully seeking out privacy for less-than-innocent purposes. That, or he was going to ask about Castiel's weird arrangement with Dean and Benny. He had gotten _that_ hushed question before when the trio had started their relationship. That was probably it—see if Dean was cheating on Castiel. He sighed in resignation and leaned his back against the wall, staring at the floor. 'Alright, what's up?' he asked.

A shadow fell over him, and a hand came to rest on the wall beside his head. He looked up in confusion and swallowed as Sam's face filled his vision. Just a few inches closer, and they'd be kissing.

'If I were to let you suck my tongue, would you be grateful?' Sam asked with a sly grin.

Gabriel began to rock to the balls of his feet, fully intent on showing Sam just how grateful he'd be, when a flicker of a memory crossed his mind. 'I…' He broke off in laughter, holding his stomach. 'Oh, my god!'

'Er…' Sam's smile slipped. He was used to rejection, but he'd never been laughed at for his efforts. He should have stuck with being straight forward. He pulled away, but a hand quickly grabbed the front of his shirt, and he was pulled back down.

'_That_ was the perfect!' Gabriel all but screeched as he gasped for air. He cleared his throat and leaned close enough so that his lips brushed against Sam's. 'But I got a better one. Gotta change it to apply to you but, uh...,' he said as he swiped Sam's lips with his tongue. 'I'm feeling pretty wired. Whaddya say I take you home and swallow your cock?'

Sam swallowed loudly as he turned a bright shade of red. 'U-um…'

Gabriel backed off and gave Sam a lopsided smile. 'Too fast?'

Sam blinked at the uncertain look he was being given and slowly shook his head. 'No, that's… That sounds…great. But, uh…I have more classes,' he replied, surprised that his voice was working.

'After school, then!' Gabriel brightly replied. 'Swing by the apartment and bring an overnight bag. Dean's got my address.'

Sam nodded then closed the distance between them. His original intention was to give Gabriel a soft peck, but he scrapped that idea the moment he heard a quiet moan. He pressed Gabriel against the wall and angled his head to deepen the kiss as much as he could.

Gabriel happily opened his mouth to Sam and moaned a little louder, getting a kick out of how it spurred Sam into grabbing a fistful of his his hair.

They broke apart, and Sam pressed his forehead against Gabriel's. 'Overnight bag, huh?' he asked.

'Changed my mind. Pack for the whole week.'


End file.
